Episode 1 - I became an idol!
Episode 1 - I became an idol! (アイドル始めちゃいまし''aidoru hajimechaimashita) '' - is the first episode of the first season of Pripara. Storyline Laala Manaka, an ordinary 5th grader finds her priticket and is suddenly thrown into the world of Pripara! Summary In the morning before school, Laala watches Saints on TV perform "Make It!" at their last live, which was 3 years ago. She is entranced by their performance and watches it until her mother, Himeka Manaka, who tells her to eat her breakfast and to stop making a fuss in the morning. Laala then states that it's not her fault she inherited her mother's loud voice, which causes an argument between then. Laala then quickly rushes out the door to meet her friend, Nao. When they're talking about the Saints' show they saw that morning, Nao tells Laala that she got a Priticket, which she takes out of her bag to show her. Even Laala is happy for her, she can't help feeling a little envious because she wants a Priticket herself, and Nao reassures her that it'll come eventually. As soon as they get to school, Ookanada Gloria, the principal of their school Paprika Private Academy, performs a Priticket inspection, since elementary schoolers of Paprika Private Academy are forbidden to go to Pripara. She says that as elementary schoolers, their first duty is studying, and their second is helping out at home, therefore no time for something like Pripara. Gloria then takes out her vacuum, Rina, and sucks up all the students' Pritickets, including Nao's. Gloria can even tell that one girl has a Priticket at home, and demands it to be on her desk by tomorrow. Nao and Laala feel depressed after this, and try to think about why Pripara is banned for elementary schoolers. Nao tells Laala that she heard that kids who were caught going to Pripara received crazy punishments, such as being burned to death, or wearing "idiot" on your face until your graduation day. Nao then states that she wishes she had come to Paprika Private Academy after she'd debuted, like Sophy Hojo. Nao then says that she really wants to become an idol, but Laala says she isn't so keen, and she prefers watching. Laala suddenly realizes that she left her recorder in the classroom, and runs back to get it. While dashing back, Laala gets spotted by Head Disciplarian Minami, who tells Laala that she has broken rule 3243 of Paprika Private Academy - Do not run in the hallways. Laala then gets her 96th warning ticket. Laala then comes home exhausted. While helping a customer take an order, she asks her mother if she had seen a Priticket arriving in the post. However, her mum says she hasn't seen any Priticket that day, and then forces Laala to go out to get some tomatoes for her. Laala reluctantly sets off. After she sets off, she spots a Priticket bag lying on the ground. Laala opens it up, and find out that it belongs to an idol called Mirei Minami. Even though Laala called out to the people on the street, asking if the Priticket Bag was theirs, no one claimed it. Laala decided to go to Prism Stone, the entrance to Pripara, to return the Priticket Bag to Mirei. After she enters Pripara, Akaii Meganii brings her to the gate. Laala started to protest because she hadn't gotten her Priticket yet, but suddenly, a Priticket came floating out of the air onto her head... Laala's Priticket had arrived at last! Even so, Laala was hesitant at first because she knew that Pripara was against her school rules. But after learning that Mirei was on her way to an important audition, she decided to go into Pripara to return her Priticket Bag to her because she didn't want her to fail her audition simply because of her Priticket Bag. Akaii looked at Laala carefully, deciding her brand, and decided that Laala's brand would be Twinkle Ribbon, a Lovely-typed brand. Laala is then led to the gate, where she first scans her Priticket. Laala then changes appearance, her hair becoming longer and styled into long twin tails, her fringe swept to one side, and she grows taller so her she looks more mature, just like a middle schooler. Her casual coord was the Cutie Ribbon Coord. Excitedly, Laala admired herself in the mirror after her transformation. After Akaii wishes her a nice visit, Laala sets off to find Mirei. Laala walks around, amazed at all the sights around her, and hears yelling. She finds out that it's Mirei yelling at her manager, Kuma, for signing her up for a pair audition, when she didn't have a partner. Mirei becomes very angry with him so he sets off in search for a suitable partner, when he is smacked by Laala swinging Mirei's Priticket Bag. Laala is at first very surprised by a "talking plushie." Kuma gets very angry at Laala for making fun of him, when Mirei walks by. Laala returns Mirei's Priticket Bag, which makes her very happy, but as Laala turns to go, Mirei grabs hold of her, begging her to be her partner in the pair audition. Reluctantly, Laala agrees. Just before their turn, Mirei asks Laala if she knows the Saints' song, and after hearing Laala said she could, Mirei demanded her to sing it, but is dissatisfied because Laala sang it too softly. She then encourages Laala to sing with all she's got, because everyone was waiting for the idols to sing. Laala and Mirei then got on stage. At the start of the song, Make It, Mirei started dancing, but Laala stood there in a daze. Quickly, she gained her courage, and the show began. Laala and Mirei did their Making Drama, "Dance, Runway, and Song!" and performed their Cyalume Change. At one point of the song, Laala's voice changes, becoming very loud and clear. Everyone in the audience is stunned by her singing, and Falulu Vocaldoll, who was sitting in the crowd, stated "Prism Voice." After the performance, Laala and Mirei receive new Pritickets, which their performance was recorded on. The two then exchange friend tickets, and Laala is given her Priticket Bag. When Mirei tells Laala that they should perform together again, Laala suddenly remembers the tomatoes, and dashes off. After Laala's departure, Mirei revealed to Kuma that she actually planned the whole thing, dropping her bag on purpose because she wanted to find the perfect partner, and she was sure whoever brought her bag back wouldn't refuse a chance to perform with her. Kuma is impressed, but tells her that she is slipping out of character, and Mirei quickly says her catchphrase "Pop Step Getchu!" Kuma then plans to make Laala a top idol, so he'll be known as the number one scout, and also because he was sure that she possessed the Prism Voice. Category:Episodes